New world, new story
by Jezebel S
Summary: Soi Fong,capitaine sans coeur de la division des assassinats.Crainte et respectée.Et hantée par le souvenir d'un homme.Yeux dorés,rieurs,cheveux noirs.Arrancar.Elle l'a tué.Une mission,un monde inconnu.Un homme,trop connu pour qu'il soit vrai,enfin...


O.S Bleach :

N°1 : Soi FongXGgio Vega.

_Soi Fong._

Je soupirai. Aizen avait disparu. Il s'était replié lors de la guerre, disant que celle-ci n'était qu'un avant-gout de ce qu'il avait surnommé « la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissant » il avait dit qu'il voulait simplement voir de quoi nous étions capable. Tout cela n'était-il qu'un leurre ? Ces hollow tués étaient voué à la mort depuis le début ? J'avais l'étrange impression qu'Aizen se croyait sur un échiquier, n'hésitant pas à sacrifier ses pions. Il était partit avec ses trois espadas et la seule fraction ayant survécu à la bataille était la gamine qui accompagnait le premier espada. Pourtant, bien que je refusais de l'admettre, ce qui m'avait le plus marqué dans cette bataille était ce hollow. Lui, celui que j'avais tué, Ggio Vega. J'avais tué nombre de hollow jusque-là, sans la moindre pitié, sans le moindre remord. Pourtant, pourtant… pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le sortir de ma tête ? Ce n'était qu'un hollow au service de ce traitre, il devait être châtié, et je resterais fidèle à cet idéal jusque à ma mort.

C'est sur ces pensées que je sortis de ma chambre, prenant le chemin du domaine d'entrainement de ma division. J'étais capitaine, par conséquent il était impensable que je puisse penser à un hollow. Et encore pire que je… non, je n'ai pas de remords, il est mort de ma main, et alors ? Qu'importe. Il était comme les autres, ils étaient tous pareils.

« Capitaine, vous allez bien ? Me demanda mon lieutenant en arrivant.

-De quoi tu te mêles ? M'énervais-je.

-Et bien… fit-il gêné. Vous étiez plantés au milieu du chemin dans vos pensées, alors je me suis dit qu'il y'avait quelque chose qui clochait, vous êtes sûre que ça va ?

-Bouge de là toi ! Grognais-je, sans la moindre trace de gentillesse ou de tact, me mordant pourtant imperceptiblement la lèvre inferieur. »

Je partis agacée plus par mon propre comportement que celui d'Omaeda.

Après mettre défoulée sur ma division, et les battants tous au sabre, je rentrai dans ma chambre le soleil couchant, épuisée. Je partis dans ma salle de bain, me déshabillai, et entrai dans ma bouche.

Le contact de l'eau chaude sur ma peau m'apaisa. Un soupir de bien être s'échappa même de mes lèvres, tandis que je fermai les yeux.

Je dus pourtant éteindre le robinet et m'enrouler dans ma serviette. Après avoir enfilé un short et un débardeur noir en guise de pyjama, je partis me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, quelques coups brefs à ma porte me réveillèrent. Je me levai en pestant après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui annonçait cinq heures du matin, tandis que j'ouvrai la porte pour y trouver mon lieutenant l'air tout aussi ensommeillé que moi.

« Quoi ? Grognais-je, me retenant de lui donner deux coup de suzumebachi afin qu'il meurt.

-Euh… trembla-t-il. Le capitaine Shigekuni vous appel !

-Bien. Soupirai-je en lui claquant la porte au nez. »

J'enfilai en vitesse ma tenue de police militaire en dessous de mon kimono, puis partis vers le bureau du capitaine.

Je toquai quelques coups et entendis un « entrez ! », ce que je fis sans attendre.

« Soi Fong, je suis désolé d'avoir eu à te réveiller aussi tôt, mais j'ai une mission à te confier.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-C'est une mission secrète, et à effectuer seule. Sache aussi qu'elle sera probablement dangereuse, mais je suppose que tu t'en doutais déjà.

-Exact.

-Bien, cette mission consiste à te rendre dans une faille dimensionnelle que nos scientifiques ont découverte cette nuit.

-Une faille dimensionnelle ? Répétais-je étonnée.

-Oui, c'est un autre monde, autre que celui des humains, du Hueco Mundo ou encore de notre monde. Nous ne savons pas exactement de quoi il s'agit, ni qui s'y trouve, mais nos scientifiques ont crus déceler la présence de Hollow. Nous craignons qu'Aizen s'y cache.

-N'est-il pas au Hueco Mundo ?

-Nous ne le savons pas. Seulement il nous faut quelqu'un de puissant pour se rendre dans ce monde, et après avoir réfléchit, j'ai pensé que tu étais la plus aptes à cela.

-Je vois. Quand faut-il que je parte ?

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Soit. Dois-je savoir autre chose ?

-Hum… je souhaite simplement que nous revienne vivante, donc fais attention, tu n'as aucune mission précise une fois là-bas, disons que tu devras simplement en apprendre plus. »

J'hochais la tête et sortis de la pièce. Je me dirigeai d'un pas sur vers ma chambre, tandis que je me posais des questions : les hollow devraient être directement expédiés dans le Hueco Mundo, par conséquent, ceux-là sont-ils « spéciaux » ? Ou les scientifiques se sont simplement trompés ?

Une fois là-bas, j'attrapai un petit sac à dos où je fourrai une tenue de rechange, une gourde d'eau, une ration de nourriture, une boussole, une lampe de poche, une dague et d'autres affaires. J'attachai mon katana dans le bas de mon dos, mis mon sac sur l'épaule, rédigeai quelques instructions pour ma division, et partis vers la porte des mondes. Une équipe de scientifiques m'y attendais, ils me mirent en garde, tandis que je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille, ma principale pensée étant la suivante : « mais quand vont-ils se la fermer ? » puis, commençant à en avoir sérieusement marre, je leur lançai d'un ton cinglant de se dépêcher de m'ouvrir le passage. Ayant apparemment remarqué ma « bonne humeur matinale » ils se dépêchèrent d'obéir. Je m'engouffrai donc dans ce passage, sans un regard vers ma maison, pourtant consciente que je ne la retrouverais peut être jamais. J'avais le cœur lourd et un drôle de pressentiment, qui ne fit que s'accroitre quand j'entendis le passage se refermer derrière moi. Je m'arrêtai, me demandant si je ne commençai pas à avoir peur. Non, moi ? Avoir peur ? C'est stupide !

Je me mis à marcher d'un pas résolu, sachant que d'une minute à l'autre j'arriverai dans le « théâtre » de ma mission. Qui a bien réfléchir n'en était pas une, étant donné que je n'avais pas d'ordre précis.

Je débouchai enfin dans un grand endroit. J'avais l'impression que je me trouvai dans la cours d'un palais abandonné. Un endroit spécialement lugubre, je devais bien l'avouer.

Une aura étrange émanait de cet endroit. Je n'avais jamais sentis quelque chose de semblable. Je me mis sur mes gardes. Cet endroit fichait la chair de poule. Aucuns bruits, aucunes traces d'une vie quelconque. Ni même d'un hollow. Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir ou pas de ça.

Je me mis à marcher, scrutant les alentours, une main sur la garde de mon arme, redoutant une attaque surprise. Mes sens étaient à l'affut, pourtant le seul bruit perceptible était celui de mes pas sur le sol.

Autrefois, ce château devait être une pure merveille. Le marbre des dallages des salles le prouvaient. Seulement, à présent il était sal, délabré, et on pouvait même y voir des ronces. La solitude que je ressentais à ce moment-là ne faisait que renforcer mon angoisse, tandis qu'extérieurement rien de mon trouble intérieur ne paraissait sur mes traits. Bizarrement, j'aurais même été rassurée par la présence de mon crétin de lieutenant.

Un bruit, ou plutôt un très léger bruissement se fit entendre à ma droite.

Je m'arrêtai et dégainais rapidement mon arme, pour me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un chat.

Un chat ?

Je m'approchais du chaton, me doutant qu'un simple chat n'avait pas sa place au milieu de cet endroit si effrayant.

Et ce que je redoutai se produisit. Le chat se métamorphosa, il doubla, tripla, quadrupla jusque à faire plusieurs mètres de plus que moi. Je resserrai ma prise sur mon katana que je n'avais pas rangé.

Après un rugissement digne d'un lion, le chat me fonça dessus.

Je dus le tuer. Quelques coups suffirent à tuer le pauvre animal. J'avais des remords, pauvre petit chaton. Bon, je n'allais tout de même pas pleurer pour ça, mais les chats étant tellement mignon ! Enfin, excepté mort, cela s'entend.

« Je ne pensais pas te retrouver si vite, capitaine de la seconde division. »

Je sursautai et fis volteface, ne voulant pas croire quelque chose d'aussi irrationnelle, sachant pourtant que je savais à qui appartenait cette voix. Ma mémoire ayant enregistré tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour reconnaitre chacun de mes adversaires. Pourtant il se tenait en face de moi, souriant narquoisement, tandis que je me sentis blêmir. C'était tout simplement impossible. Je l'avais tué. Je l'avais tué de mes propres mains, il y'a quelques semaines. Ggio Vega, l'une des fractions de l'espada Barragan.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, capitaine. Remarqua l'arrancar sans se départir de son sourire qui m'aurait agacé si je n'étais pas aussi tétanisée.

-C'est… impossible ! Réussis-je enfin à articuler.

-Je le pensais aussi. Dit-il. Mais apparemment je suis mort deux fois en étant encore vivant. »

Je me fis violemment heurté par quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'il était entouré de hollows, détail qui n'aurait pas dut m'échapper. En temps normal, je les aurais vus. Mais cette fois ci était différente. J'avais laissé mes sentiments prendre le dessus, et j'en avais honte. Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête ? Et pourquoi ce coup était aussi puissant ?

Je me redressai et attaquai les hollows, à l'exception de l'arrancar. Il restait immobile, toujours le même sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Bien que je remarquai une hausse importante de la puissance des hollows, je les battis facilement, chose normal pour un capitaine.

J'atterris enfin sur mes pieds à quelques mètres de Ggio.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Demandais-je, ayant retrouvé mon calme, le fixant.

-Rien de particulier. Il n'y a que des hollows ici. Ce qui n'empêche pas que tu ne survivras pas longtemps ici, capitaine dont je ne connais pas le nom. D'ailleurs quel est-il ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. Grognais-je. Et je suis puissante, les simples hollows ne me vaincrons pas.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Ricana mon interlocuteur.

-Je viens d'en battre. Fis-je remarquer. Ils sont plus puissants que d'habitude, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il ne m'a pas été difficile de les battre.

-Heureusement, ils étaient faibles.

-Tiens donc. Ironisais-je.

-D'ailleurs je prendrais bien ma revanche un de ses quatre !

-Tu te referas battre. Lâchais-je, sans ironie.

-On verra cela. Pour le moment, il faudrait déjà que tu survives ici. Au fait, que viens-tu faire là ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Ton nom, ton but, rien ne me regarde apparemment !

-Effectivement.

-J'aimerais tout de même connaître le nom de mon principal adversaire.

-Soi Fong. Dis-je.

-Etait-ce si difficile ? Demanda-t-il son sourire accentué.

-Tu ne peux pas la fermer de temps en temps ? Le questionnais-je abordant un sourire similaire au sien.

-Mmm… non.

-Quel dommage.

-Bien, bonne chance. Ricana-t-il en partant.

-Attends ! M'écriais-je. »

Seule. Il était partit, et j'étais seule. Bon sang, si je restai plus longtemps seule dans cet endroit j'allais devenir folle. La preuve, j'avais demandé à un ennemi de rester.

Je soupirai et me décidai à enfin ranger mon épée. Et puis pourquoi je lui avais dit mon nom moi ? Et pourquoi je n'arrivai pas à me sortir ce mec de la tête ? C'était frustrant. Et j'avais du mal à y croire. Moi, Soi Fong, avoir peur de la solitude, moi qui la cherchait. Et penser à un ennemi. Non, décidemment quelque chose clochait chez moi.

Je partis, en quête d'une chambre ou d'une pièce en « bon état » pour en faire mon Q.G. A supposer qu'il puisse avoir une pièce de ce type dans cet immense et vieux château.

Après plus d'une heure de recherches, j'arrivai dans une chambre. Certes poussiéreuse, mais à peu près en bon état. Le matelas du lit était un peu cabossé, et les draps en soie déchirés et noir de crasse, mais enroulée dans ma couverture, ça suffirait.

Comme j'étais fatiguée, j'ai décidé de me coucher de suite, afin de reprendre un maximum. J'enlevai mon kimono, ne gardant que mon uniforme de la police militaire, gardant mon sabre dans son fourreau à la main. Je me recroquevillai sous ma couverture, rêvant d'une bonne douche.

_Ggio Vega_

Je soupirai. Je n'arrivai absolument pas à dormir. Et puis cette femme. Soi Fong. La capitaine qui m'a tué. Ma seconde mort.

Je me levai, espérant qu'elle me sorte de la tête.

Cette femme était étrange. D'une beauté presque surnaturelle, au cœur de pierre. Une main de fer dans un gant de soie, comme disent les humains. Mais ce qui m'intriguait le plus est qu'elle soit ici. Et le fait que j'en étais heureux. J'avais mis un certain temps à le réaliser. Cette femme que je devrais tant haïr car elle m'avait tué, humilié, m'apportait une sorte de bien être qui m'était inconnu. Au fond de moi, j'étais heureux qu'elle soit là, non pas car je pourrais prendre ma revanche, mais… à vrai dire je ne savais même pas pourquoi. J'étais heureux un pont c'est tout.

Je secouai violemment la tête, grognant et me donnant des claques mentales de penser à cette Soi Fong de cette manière. Je frappais du pied dans une pierre qui partit jusque au bout de l'immense couloir.

J'avais décidé de me rendre sur le toit, de là-bas, on pouvait y admirer la lune, comme je le faisais au Hueco Mundo.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir la shinigami de la tête : où pouvait-elle bien être ? Etait-elle déjà rentrée à la soul society ? A cette idée mon ventre se sera, sans que je sache pourquoi.

Non, ça ne collerait pas. Elle ne partirait pas comme ça. Cette femme était une guerrière, elle ne fuirait pas.

Un début de sourire se forma sur mes lèvres, alors que je continuai à marcher. Tandis que je tournai à l'angle d'un énième couloir, je sentis un reiatsu qu'on tentait de masquer, mais qui était perceptible pour les hollow puissants, comme moi.

Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la pièce d'où provenait l'aura, et ouvris délicatement la porte.

Malgré l'obscurité, je vis une forme dans le lit. Je m'en approchai et vis Soi Fong. Elle était roulée en boule dans une couverture. Celle-ci ne devait pas être très chaude, vu qu'elle grelottait. Elle serrait son katana, preuve qu'elle était prête à se défendre en cas d'attaque.

Bon réflexe.

Je remarquai que lorsqu'elle dormait, elle ressemblait à une enfant qui avait besoin d'être protégée, l'innocence ayant remplacé ses traits méfiants et fiers de guerrière. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle dégageait une grâce surnaturelle, qui m'attirait imperceptiblement. J'eu envie de caresser ses cheveux, de remettre en place une mèche légèrement plus longue que les autres qui se levait et retombait au rythme régulier de la respiration de la jeune femme.

Mais je me retins. Je savais que si elle se réveillait, la magie du moment disparaîtrait.

Je partis donc à contre cœur de la pièce, pourtant heureux d'avoir pu la voir sous cet aspect.

Je montai sur le toit, et m'y allongeai afin de réfléchir. Soi Fong avait certes l'air innocente lorsque elle dormait, mais en combat elle ne l'était plus. Or, je lui avais dit que je voulais ma revanche. J'étais devenu plus fort, cet endroit semblait renforcer les pouvoirs des hollows, mais je ne savais pas si ça avait un impact sur ceux des shinigamis. Et c'était bien cela qui m'inquiétait. Si ses pouvoirs augmentaient aussi, je perdrais probablement. Mais si seul mes pouvoirs augmentent, je gagnerai.

J'avais envie de la battre, lui prouver que je suis forts. Afin de la protéger. Non ! Mais pourquoi pensais-je à une chose aussi… stupide ? Elle m'avait tué !

Pourtant aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître je ne lui en voulais pas. Enfin, je voulais ma revanche mais pas la tuer.

Je soupirai. Bin sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il clochait chez moi ?

Décidant de ne plus penser à elle, j'orientais mes pensées vers une autre personne : le roi Barragan. Etait-il encore vivant ? Je me le demandais. Et les autres ? Non, je crois être la seule fraction de Barragan à être encore « vivant ». Et Lilynette ? J'aimais bien cette gosse, et serait déçu qu'elle soit définitivement morte. Bien que je doive avouer qu'elle pétait facilement un câble. Je poserai les questions à Soi Fong. Mais quitte à la questionner, la prendre par surprise, ça sera plus amusant. Je souris narquoisement, tandis que je me dirigeai vers sa chambre alors que le soleil se levait.

_Soi Fong_

Mmm…

Je m'étirai. Je baillai un bon coup, gardant les yeux fermés. Je faisais le point dans mes pensées :

1) J'étais en mission dans un autre monde.

2) J'y avais rencontré un arrancar que j'avais tué de mes mains durant la guerre.

3) Pas n'importe quel arrancar : Ggio Vega.

4) J'étais persuadée que quelqu'un était entré dans ma chambre cette nuit.

5) J'étais sure que la même personne y était encore.

J'ouvris les yeux et sautais sur la personne, sabre en avant, sachant pertinemment qui je venais d'essayer de tuer –encore-.

Ggio Vega esquiva à une vitesse que je ne lui connaissais pas en vint se placer derrière moi. Il m'attrapa les bras et me fit lâche mon katana qui retomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique, tandis que j'écarquillais les yeux : comment pouvait-il être aussi rapide ?

« Que… murmurais-je.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Tes pouvoirs n'ont pas augmentés. Au contraire du mien ils sont devenus plus faibles.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Grognais-je, vexée de me retrouver ainsi, sans arriver à me défendre correctement.

-Je veux dire que je suis plus fort que toit. Sourit-il malicieusement.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas ! M'écriais-je, énervée de ma propre faiblesse.

-Si. Se moqua le jeune homme. »

Je me débattais mais il me tenait fermement, et mes coups de pieds qui les avaient envoyés dire bonjour aux immeubles quelques semaines plus tôt n'avaient même pas à le faire bouger. Et encore moins lâcher prise.

J'étais effrayée de me sentir si faible devant lui, qui à ce moment-là me paraissait si fort.

J'émis un petit couinement de douleur lorsque mon bras heurta violemment l'homme.

Il relâcha mes bras jusque-là dans mon dos, pour m'attraper les poignets en face de moi, d'une poigne tout aussi ferme.

« Je t'ai envoyé détruire des immeubles lors de notre dernier combat. Et tu n'as jamais paru avoir mal. Et là tu as mal alors que je ne fais que serrer tes bras et poignets ? Demanda-t-il une pointe de surprise pointant dans sa voix.

-Oui. Crachais-je. Oui, j'ai mal au bras.

-pourquoi ?

-Ca ne…

-Arrête un peu, ou au moins change de réplique. Soupira-t-il, l'œil toute fois malicieux.

-Lors de la guerre après ta… mort. Dis-je, en hésitant sur le terme « mort ». Je me suis battue contre Barragan.

-Seule contre lui ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Ouais. Et j'y ai perdus le bras. Mais votre ancien otage Inoue me l'a guérit. Seulement il est encore douloureux. »

Je pestai intérieurement de mes dernières paroles. Mais pourquoi lui avais-je dis ça ? Ca ne le regardait pas, et lui faisait découvrir une de mes faiblesses.

Pourtant, il paraissait soucieux. Chose qui avait l'air de l'étonner autant que moi.

Il me lâcha. Pourtant je ne bougeai pas. Je venais de me rendre compte de notre proximité. Ma poitrine touchant presque son torse.

Je sentis un léger blush colorer mes joues, tandis que je détournais la tête gênée, me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je n'essayai même pas de récupérer mon sabre.

Le capitaine de la seconde division. Un hollow, fraction du second arrancar d'Aizen.

Non ! Ca ne peut pas.

J'eu un geste de recul instinctif, tandis que je me rendis compte que jusque-là il n'avait cessé de me dévisager. Seulement je me heurtai au mur.

L'étrange impression que je me retrouvai dans l'un des mauvais films d'humain, lorsque l'héroïne se retrouve bloquée par le méchant dont elle est… amoureuse.

J'étouffais un cri. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas. Lui ? Moi ? Un capitaine shinigami et un hollow ? Non… si… non… pourquoi pas ?

A ce moment-là, je regrettai amèrement qu'_elle _ne soit pas là.

Si elle avait été là elle m'aurait dit que j'étais amoureuse. Mais c'est impossible … et si je l'étais ?

« Est-ce que tu l'as battu ?

-Non… soupirais-je honteuse.

-Je vois. »

Il planta ses iris dorés dans les miennes noires.

Bon sang je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait des yeux pareils.

Son souffle le caressait le nez, étant donné qu'il était légèrement plus grand que moi.

Mais à quoi pensais-je ? Pourquoi étais-je aussi… perdue, d'être bloquée entre un mur et un ennemi, qui était, il fallait bien que je l'avoue, incroyablement beau ?

Question stupide, je suis juste gênée.

Je crois que si un jour Yoruichi apprenait que j'avais été en pareil position avec un homme qui me … plaisait… elle m'aurait tué de ne pas l'avoir embrassé.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant. Nos regards accrochés, comme hypnotisés.

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence.

Moi, Soi Fong capitaine shinigami étais tombée de Ggio Vega, hollow au service d'Aizen.

_Ggio Vega._

Cette femme m'impressionnait, son calme aussi à vrai dire.

J'eu envie de l'embrasser. Chose stupide. Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi en avais-je tant envie ? Je ne comprenais pas. De tels sentiments, jamais je n'avais ressentis ça, qu'était-ce ?

L'ancien arrancar n°3, Nell, avait été une de mes « amies » avant. Un jour elle m'avait parlé d'un drôle de sentiment. Mal au cœur, papillons dans le ventre. L'amour.

Etait-ce possible que je ressente ça face à cette femme ?

Oui. Je dus bien admettre que ça y ressemblait.

Je devais en avoir la certitude. Je devais l'embrasser. Je me doutais que si je le faisais, elle me tuerait. Ce genre de réaction de sa part ne m'étonnerait pas. Mais quitte à en mourir, j'avais envie de gouter à ses lèvres.

J'attrapai délicatement son menton, alors que je la vis écarquiller les yeux, sans toutefois me repousser. J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes, et les y déposai doucement.

Ses lèvres étaient fraiches et douces, je la vis fermer les yeux, je fis de même. Je lâchai son menton, pour déposer mes deux mains sur ses hanches.

A ma grande surprise elle ne me repoussa pas. Elle alla jusque à mettre ses bras autour de mon coup.

Elle répondit au baiser.

A présent j'en étais sûr. J'étais irrévocablement amoureux d'elle.

Manquant tout deux d'air, nous dûmes cesser le baiser.

Soi Fong enleva précipitamment les bras et détourna la tête en s'enfuyant. J'eu simplement le temps de voir ses joues cramoisies avant qu'elle quitte la pièce en courant.

Je souris. Ça prouve que je ne la laisse pas totalement indifférente.

_Soi Fong._

Soi Fong, tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Pestais-je mentalement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ?

Je m'étais réfugier dans le parc du château, au bord d'un étant, sous un saule pleureur. J'étais cachée sous ses longues feuilles. Mes doigts caressaient mes lèvres.

Je sentais encore celles de Ggio s'y poser. Ses lèvres chaudes et agréables.

A cette pensée je rougis furieusement en pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Je suis amoureuse de lui. Il m'a embrassé. AAAAhhh !

Trop d'émotions à la fois.

J'entendis un bruissement.

Je relevai la tête brusquement la main sur la garde de mon zanpacto. Et le vis.

Oh, non… pas lui… Ggio…

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser tes affaires sans surveillance. Me dit-il.

-Je… je sais !

-T'es toute rouge.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! M'écriais-je en cachant ma tête entre mes mains.

-Si. Rigola le jeune homme.

-J'ai dit que non… murmurais-je.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il redevenant sérieux.

-Oui. Dis-je en craignant le pire.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ? Dit-il en tournant la tête afin de cacher son léger blush. »

Le pire était arrivé.

« Je… tu rougis ! M'écriais-je.

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Se défendit-il.

-Zut. Murmurais-je. Et… euh… je… je ne sais pas…

-Hein ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je… je ne t'ai pas repoussé… »

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui avouer une chose aussi honteuse que le fait que je l'aimais !

« Et toi. Repris-je. Pourquoi m'as-tu… em… embrassé ?

-Par-ce-que je voulais vérifier quelque chose.

-Quoi ? M'exclamais-je, sentant involontairement mon cœur se serrer et envahie par une furieuse envie de pleurer.

-Comment ça « quoi » ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu vérifié ? »

Ce fut à son tour de rougir. Mais il était plus discret que moi.

« Je suppose que c'est la même raison que celle pour laquelle tu ne m'as pas repoussé. »

Je restai sans voix. Que répondre à ce genre de chose ? Venait-il de me dire qu'il… qu'il m'aimait ? Non, je l'ai tué, et nous sommes ennemis c'est donc impossible.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais muette, je pensais que tu m'enverrais une réplique cinglante.

-J'en ai bien envie. Ruminais-je.

-Si tu le dis. Rit il. Au fait, peux-tu me dire maintenant ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je suis en vacances ! Ironisais-je.

-Je n'en doute pas. Ironisa-t-il à son tour.

-Je suis en mission d'éclairage.

-Je vois, des shinigamis vont donc venir après toi. »

Je n'y avais pas réfléchis. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils trouvent Ggio, ils le tueraient probablement. Mes yeux s'assombrirent à cette pensée. Et si je ne revenais pas, ils enverraient probablement quelqu'un. J'étais piégée.

« Ça va, Soi ? Demanda Ggio, remarquant mon comportement »

Je frémis. Il venait de m'appeler Soi. Seul Yoruichi m'avait appelé comme ça.

La façon dont il l'avait prononcé. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais envie que quelqu'un répète, et répète mon nom, car pour la première fois j'étais amoureuse.

Il dut se rendre compte de mon précédent frémissement étant donné qu'en utilisant le sonido il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de moi, sa bouche contre mon oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, _Soi_ ? Murmura malicieusement l'arrancar en insistant sur mon nom.

-Arrête ça ! Ordonnais-je tentant de garder mon calme. »

Il se mit à rire, mais se poussa. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, espérant qu'il ne me voit pas.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, souriant narquoisement.

-J'étais simplement en train de me demander pourquoi tu n'essayais pas de me tuer. Mentis-je.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, c'est tout.

-Qui a dit que je perdrais ? M'indignais-je.

-Tient donc. »

En un éclair il me poussa sur le côté. Je tombai, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre sur moi, j'effectuai une roulade arrière, et me levai d'un bond. Trop tard, il était déjà derrière. Mon sonido étant moins rapide que le sien, la course que nous entamions ne dura pas longtemps. Il me sauta dessus et nous roulâmes sur plusieurs mètres.

Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes enfin, Ggio était à califourchon sur moi, un sourire vainqueur illuminant ses traits, et faisant briller une lueur de malice dans ses yeux d'or.

Alors pour la première fois en sa présence, je souris.

Ca paru le déstabiliser, mais il sourit à son tour.

D'un coup de pied dans le ventre je réussis à me dégager, tandis que profitant de l'avance gagné par l'effet de surprise, je me mis à courir plus vite que je ne l'eu jamais fait. Sonido activé, je traçai. Je vis une forêt, j'y entrai, entendant les pas de l'arrancar se rapprocher. Débuta alors une partie de cache-cache dans la forêt. Lui me cherchant, moi me cachant.

Je me dis un instant que c'était puéril, et ne me correspondait pas, mais à ma grande surprise je me rendis compte que j'étais véritablement heureuse, et que je m'amusais vraiment, chose qui depuis le départ de Yoruichi n'avait plus eu lieux. Je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même, alors là je me laissais aller.

Mon rire raisonnait entre les arbres. Alors que j'arrivai devant une rivière où je m'arrêtai, essoufflée, je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et un souffle chaud et haletant de poser sur ma joue. Je souris.

« Rapide. Souffla Ggio.

-Je sais. Répondis-je. »

Il me lâcha les hanches et partis s'assoir dos au tronc d'un arbre pour se reposer. Je le suivis et m'assis entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse et la tête sur son épaule. Je fermai les yeux. J'étais si bien. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi protégée. Protégée par un hollow. Mon hollow.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres. Je frémis. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, tandis que nous nous allongions.

Je crois bien que je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard.

A mon réveil, je me trouvai dans une chambre. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effrois tandis que je réalisai où je me trouvai. Un endroit que je ne connaissais que trop bien. L'infirmerie de la soul society.

J'eu une forte envie de pleureur, en pensant à Ggio. Etait-il… non, je ne voulais même pas y penser.

« Je vois que tu es réveillée. Me sourit chaleureusement Unohana. »

A ce moment-là je crus que j'allais tuer la capitaine.

« Pourquoi suis-je à la soul society ? Demandais-je masquant mes envies de meurtre.

-Cela faisait plusieurs semaine que tu étais partie, alors le capitaine a demandé à ton lieutenant de venir te chercher. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais non, ça faisait à peine deux jours que j'y étais ! M'écriais-je. »

Elle parut surprise. Apparemment le temps ne passe pas de la même façon là-bas et ici.

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je m'enfermai à clef et frappai rageusement dans mon mur, et y laissai un morceau de mur manquant et de grosses fissures.

Ggio…

Je sortis de ma chambre pour trouver Omaeda. Ce boulet était en train de s'empiffrer à la cantine, il était l'heure de manger. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que j'étais affamée. Laissant cette pensée futile de côté, et ne pensant qu'à l'homme que j'aimais, j'attrapai mon lieutenant par le col de son kimono.

« Est-ce-que tu as trouvé quelqu'un avec moi ? Grondais-je.

-Oui… bégaya-t-il. Il y'avait le hollow que vous aviez battu lors de la guerre assis légèrement plus loin.

-Et ?

-Il s'est laissé faire et ne s'est pas défendu.

-Il est… mort ? Demandais-je, ne laissant pas apparaître ma peur.

-N… non, je l'ai amené à la soul society. Je… je ne sais pas où il est ! »

Je le lâchai et il s'écrasa contre la table.

Sous le coup de la colère, je me rendis compte que mon reiatsu avait fortement augmenté. Je me calmai et sortis d'un pas fière du réfectoire, sous les regards effrayés des shinigamis présents. Une fois hors de portée d'un quelconque regard, je me mis à courir jusque au bureau du commandant. Arrivée devant la porte, je me calmai, et y frappai de coups.

« Entrez. Me dit l'homme. »

C'est ce que je fis. Il sourit en me voyant, mais mon air dur fit éteindre son sourire.

« Que se passe-t-il, Soi Fong ?

-Ou es l'arrancar ?

-Nous le gardons enfermé dans la prison de votre division. »

Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Et que va-t-il lui arriver ? Demandais-je, appréhendant la réponse.

-Nous ne le savons pas, je voulais en parler avec toi. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? »

Je soufflai un bon coup, préparant mon mensonge.

« Il m'a sauvé. Déclarais-je d'un ton ferme.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le vieil homme après un froncement de sourcil.

-Dans cette… dimension parallèle, les pouvoirs des shinigamis sont moins puissants, tandis que ceux des hollows le sont plus. J'étais en train de me battre avec des hollows, mais leur force étant décuplée, et leur nombre particulièrement important, je risquais gros. Il est venu, et étant ancien arrancar, il était une sorte de maître pour les hollows. Il leur a interdit de me toucher et de m'approcher. Il m'a probablement sauvé la vie. Par conséquent, hollow ou non, je lui suis redevable. Je pense qu'il a retrouvé ses sentiments humains. La haine qui l'avait consumé lorsqu'il était au service du traître Aizen, a disparu. Il est devenu plus… humain. Dis-je. »

Le capitaine commandant paru surpris de mon récit. Je n'avais pas mentit sur toute la ligne, seulement sur notre rencontre, et en omettant nos moments passés ensembles.

« Alors pourquoi Omaeda vous a trouvé dans la forêt près de lui ? Questionna-t-il. »

Merde.

« Un groupe de hollows rebelles avaient refusé de l'écouter, et m'ont tendu une embuscade. Je me suis fait avoir comme une idiote. J'ai tenu un certain temps, mais je fus blessée. L'arrancar Ggio Vega est arrivé et pour la seconde fois m'a aidé. Déclarais-je.

-Je vois. Si tout ce que vous me dîtes est vrai, ce dont je ne doute pas, il n'a pas lieux d'être que son emprisonnement. Seulement, il reste un hollow, et je ne sais quoi en faire.

-Et bien… commençais-je. J'accepte de le garder sous ma responsabilité. Je l'entrainerais, et prendrait la responsabilité de ses fautes.

-C'est une lourde tache.

-Je le sais, et l'accepte.

-Soit, faisons ainsi. Il rejoindra donc la seconde division. Faisons un essai, et voyons s'il est digne de la confiance des shinigamis. Vous pouvez aller le chercher, capitaine Soi Fong. Il logera dans la chambre à côté de la vôtre, dans le dortoir de vôtre division, je ferais apporter un kimono de shinigami dans sa chambre.

-Je vous en remercie. Dis-je en m'inclinant avant de quitter la salle. »

Après avoir refermée la porte, un immense sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, que je cachai très vite. J'avais envie de hurler ma joie, qu'il ne soit pas exécuté, mais qu'il me rejoigne.

Je partis d'un pas rapide vers la prison, où je demandai à l'un des gardes de me conduire à la cellule de notre nouveau membre. Je le trouvai dans une cage, à côté de celle de l'arrancar n°1 et de sa fraction, qui eux même avaient la cage voisine à celle de l'arrancar portant le n°3, et de ses trois fractions. Une autre cage se trouvait à côté, celle d'un arrancar aux cheveux bleus et au regard de fauve.

J'ordonnai aux gardes de me laisser seule, ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Je ne savais que dire devant tant d'arrancars, pourtant il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la grande Soi Fong de se taire ou d'être intimidée.

Je les regardai, tour à tour, pour finir de poser mon regard sur celui que j'aimais. Je m'approchai de sa cage et l'ouvrit. Cela paru tous les surprendre.

« T'as l'autorisation ? Me demanda Ggio.

-Tu es un membre de ma division. Souris-je.

-QUOI ? S'exclamèrent tous les arrancar sauf le n°3, qui se contenta d'arrondir un sourcil.

-Comment t'as fait ? Me questionna Ggio.

-Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas mentir. Déclarais-je, une pointe de malice dans la voix. Les autres arrancars, décrits les moi.

-Et bien… commença-t-il, interloqué. Le n°1, Stark est un homme qui passe son temps à dormir, et n'aime pas spécialement se battre. Sa fraction, Lilynette est une pile électrique, aux cordes vocales particulièrement développées.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je.

-Elle ne s'la ferme jamais. Elle fait que gueuler. Grogna le bleu.

-Et a un caractère de cochon. Souligna Stark.

-Et un vocabulaire très diversifié dans les insultes. Rajouta la fraction de la n°3 à la longue robe blanche, et aux cheveux olives.

-ETTTT ! S'exclama la concernée.

-Je vois. Dis-je en me retenant de pouffer.

-Le n°3, Tia Hallibel, est une femme calme et réfléchie. Puissante, elle, ne se bat pas pour rien, elle est le contraire de ses trois fractions, Sun-sun, la première qui a parlé, Apache, celle aux yeux bicolores, et Mira-Rose, la blonde.

-MAIS TOI LA FERME ! S'écriraient les trois filles.

-Ça suffit. Déclara calmement la dite Tia Hallibel.

-Bien Hallibel-sama. S'excusèrent-elles, sans cesser d'envoyer des regards de tueuses à Ggio.

-Et voici l'arrancar n°6, Grimmjow. Il est impulsif, et ne vit que pour se battre. Il a tout d'un fauve, mais il a aussi une conscience.

-Je vois. Dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre inferieur en réfléchissant. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de choses, mais, comme on m'a accordé d'avoir Ggio sous ma responsabilité…

-Ggio ? S'exclamèrent les trois fractions choquées. Tu nous cacherais pas des choses toi ? »

Leur sourire malicieux me flippa. Elles n'avaient pas pu le deviner aussi facilement quand même ?

« Laissez-les. Ordonna la blonde et métisse Tia, avec un calme remarquable, mais une lueur de malice dans le regard, qui laissait soupçonner un sourire qui s'en accordait sous sa veste. Chacun peut tomber amoureux. »

Moi c'est littéralement à la renverse que je tombai à ce moment-là. Rouge pivoine, en prime. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ggio et le vit sourire de toutes ses dents. Je lui envoyai un beau coup de poing dans la face. Nan mais sérieusement, PERSONNE NE DOIT LE SAVOIR CRETIN !

« Bref. Repris-je pour éviter le sujet. C'est mon jour de bonté, alors j'irai voir le commandant en chef dans la journée, afin d'essayer de le convaincre de vous accepter dans une des divisions.

-C'est très… aimable de votre part. Dit l'ex-arrancar n°3, tandis que tous, elle comprise me regardaient bizarrement.

-Je suppose que vous n'avez pas envie de rester dans des cages longtemps alors… expliquais-je.

-Et bien… merci… souffla Stark. »

Je souris et partis, Ggio me suivant, et pestant pour le dernier coup de que je lui avais infligé.

Après avoir réglé l'affaire des espadas déchus, et leur avoir remis leur insigne de ma division et leur kimono, Ggio et moi partîmes dans le parc. Nous marchâmes un moment, dans ce paysage illydique qu'est le gigantesque parc de la soul society.

Nous marchions côte à côte, sans un mot. Nous nous arrêtâmes. Il m'attrapa les hanches, il m'attira contre lui.

« Soi Fong, capitaine shinigami de la seconde division de la soul society, je vous aime. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, pourtant j'en frémi.

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai…

THE END.


End file.
